Glimpses of Four Girls
by poeticgrace
Summary: Fifty glimpses into the lives of Carrie, Charlotte, Miranda and Samantha. Based on the 50 Word Challenge.


**Comfort:** There are times when she looks at him and just knows that it was always supposed to be Big in the end, even if it didn't always feel like it.

**Kiss:** Charlotte figures that she has had about forty-three first kisses in her nearly three decades of dating, but none of them ever felt as right as a shaky caress from a sweaty lawyer in an impossibly cheap bachelor pad in the heart of New York City.

**Soft: **Peach fuzz dances under her fingertips as Samantha runs her hands over Smith's freshly shaved head, reminding her that maybe it's okay to give a little bit of your heart away sometimes.

**Pain:** It's never been easy for Miranda to let anyone in, but seeing him at the back of the sanctuary at her mother's funeral tells her that their story isn't over just yet.

**Potatoes:** Charlotte's mother always told her that a way to man's heart is through his stomach, which is why she spends four consecutive Saturdays trying to perfect latkes for her first Passover with Harry.

**Rain:** After Carrie breaks up with Aidan for the second time, it rains for three days; she takes this as a bad sign and sleeps for four.

**Chocolate:** Once upon a time, Miranda's closest relationship was with Duncan Hines, and she still doesn't feel even a little bit sorry for all those empty calories.

**Happiness:** Samantha smiles proudly at her Birken bag two months after the whole Lucy Liu incident and thinks about how life should always be on her terms.

**Telephone:** The old rotary telephone never rings and she still misses him but all Carrie is left with is a stupid yellow Post-It.

**Ears:** Samantha's love affair with Chanel started at the age of eighteen with a pair of simple golden hoops engraved with the classic double-C logo.

**Name:** Miranda was a modern girl working in a man's world and there was no way she was becoming Mrs. Brady at work, but she secretly loved it when Steve called her that at home.

**Sensual:** Charlotte was exhilarated at the power she felt dressed as a man, letting go of her usual inhibitions and setting a whole different kind of sex appeal free.

**Death:** Death never felt real to Samantha until she looked at those test results, but she vowed then and there that she would be damned before she would let some disease decide the rest of her life for her.

**Sex:** Carrie might have written about it every day but it didn't really make her an expert; she was still a true romantic underneath it all.

**Touch:** No sense was stronger than that of touch as Charlotte tripped around the department store, trying to find Carrie and realizing that she had no one to rely on other than herself.

**Weakness:** His dark chocolate skin and piercing eyes made her knees wobble, and that's when Miranda knew that she might sort of really like Robert.

**Tears:** Big kisses away the salty trail along her cheeks and promises, "It will be alright, kid," when they head to London for a year and she has to wave goodbye to the girls on the tarmac.

**Speed:** "It's only a few pills, Sam," Richard tells her that one wild weekend in Belize, "and I promise that it will totally be worth the trip."

**Wind:** A cool crisp breeze passes through the apartment as Charlotte turns over in an empty bed, a first since Trey moved out.

**Life:** It wasn't what she expected when she let the cute bartender flirt with her, but watching her husband chase her son around their backyard in Brooklyn was starting to look pretty damn good.

**Freedom:** Samantha was the type of woman who didn't admire her friends for their successful marriages or cute kids; she was the type of woman who belonged only to herself.

**Jealousy:** Charlotte doesn't mean to yell at Miranda when she announces her unexpected, unwanted pregnancy over lunch, but other than inadequacy, anger is the only thing she has been left with.

**Hands:** Even with her fingers tucked into a fur muff as they ride in an old-fashioned sleigh through Central Park in the middle of January, the whole romanticism of the moment still isn't enough to convince her that the Russian is the right person for her.

**Forever:** She still wasn't sure that she really believed in the concept of eternal love, but she was willing to give it a go as she stood in that garden, saying those vows, looking at that man – at _her_ man.

**Taste:** Samantha still couldn't get used to the taste of mint chapstick again after the taste of Maria's flavored lip gloss.

**Devotion:** Big once told the girls that a guy was lucky to come fourth in her life and he was right – Samantha, Charlotte and Miranda were the loves of Carrie's life.

**Blood:** Miranda didn't really like her family all that much, far preferring the one that she had built on her own in her more than twenty years in New York City.

**Sickness:** Charlotte is probably the only woman in the world who grins happily the first time she throws up, images of cribs and onesies dancing in her head.

**Melody:** Smith calls her favorite radio station in New York and requests her favorite a song a year after they broke up just to remind her that someone somewhere was thinking about her.

**Star:** No one knows about Miranda's secret passion for karaoke at this dive bar in the Village, but her rendition of "Nobody Does It Better" brings down the house every single time.

**Home:** She had always thought of New York as home, but now Charlotte knows that it's nothing more than the feeling you get when you are completely at ease in your own skin.

**Waves:** The need to have Big in her bed comes to her in waves, ebbing and flowing in time to the moments when knows that she can have him and the moments that she actually does.

**Confusion:** It's 2 a.m. feedings and infant yoga classes and complex strollers and baby proofing and the feeling that Miranda has never felt more powerless and that she has no idea what she is doing.

**Fear:** Even as she wrote her dedication to Charlotte, Carrie was scared that people would buy her book and realize that she had no clue what she was talking about.

**Thunder:** Samantha doesn't admit that she feels scared in her big apartment all alone when she calls James for a midnight booty call in the middle of a big summer storm.

**Bonds:** Charlotte never tells the girls when they quit being her best friends; she just reserves that for her and Harry, this whole secret among lovers thing.

**Market:** Carrie never thought she would see Big looking so happy, but the radiant smile on his face in the middle of the farmer's market on a mundane Sunday morning makes her believe that forever is possible for them.

T**echnology:** Miranda hates her computer and tells it as much when it retrieves old photos of Steve two weeks after running into him on the street.

**Gift:** She doesn't tell anyone that she cried when the flowers from Smith came, she just smiles bravely and admits maybe that she does miss him just a little.

**Smile:** Only Charlotte recognizes how fake her smile is when the magazine finally comes out, but even she has to admire her really pretty teeth.

**Innocence:** Wide eyes peering up at her from a crib in the middle of the night changed everything for Miranda, and now she can't imagine her world without Brady.

**Completion:** She was the last to say, "I do," and it took Smith another three years to lock her down, but Samantha finally gave into convention and became his wife.

**Clouds:** Lying on her back at the mental hospital while she visited Jeremy, Carrie knew that there are some things you can never truly get back.

**Sky:** Her daughters run fast and their bright kites are a stark contrast to the pale blue sky and Charlotte finally has the life that she thinks she was meant to live.

**Heaven:** "Goldie was a good friend and we will miss her terribly," Charlotte told Lilly before pressing the lever, sending her daughter's first pet to the eternal fish bowl in the sky.

**Hell:** His mother's Catholic guilt is worse than anything Steve could ever do to her and that's why Miranda agrees to let Brady start confirmation classes with Father Patrick at St. Agnes.

**Sun:** Two years in Los Angeles gave Samantha one of those healthy bronze glows, and it's the only thing she misses about the West Coast when she finally goes home to NYC.

**Moon:** The moon looked the same in Paris as it did in New York, and sometimes that was the only comfort Carrie had.

**Hair:** A brunette, a redhead, a blonde and a chameleon – it was just hair, but it was an excuse for the four of them to get together at a salon ever third Thursday just for a few hours of girl time.

**Supernova: **The stars must have had to align just right for a curly-haired writer from parts unknown to meet a headstrong redhead from Philadelphia, a prissy Connecticut brunette and a vivacious blonde who had to be from a different world.


End file.
